This ADRC consortium represents more than 100 faculty-level Participating Investigators with major interests in Alzheimer disease and the neurobiology of aging. Most studies are performed in facilities for basic and clinical research at the University of Southern California (USC) and the University of California at Irvine (UCI). Basic research emphasizes molecular mechanisms in neurodegeneration. Clinical research emphasizes new diagnostics and interventions for AD victims and their care-givers. Besides the required Cores [Administrative, Clinical, Neuropathology, and Research Training and Information Transfer Cores], we have Cores for Genetic Epidemiology, Pharmacology, and a Satellite at Cal State Los Angels (CSLA). A new Neuro-imaging Core is proposed. Program at CSLA and in other Cores address minorities that are under-represented in research on Alzheimer's disease, in order to increase access of the victims to new diagnoses and treatments, as well as to reduce the burden of care-givers. A common database is being constructed through the Teradata relational database computer at UCI that will be accessible to researchers throughout this ADRC.